fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Paint Precure!
'' is the tenth series created by japanesenerd247. Its themes are colors, fashion, and friendship. Enjoy the story! Story 'Once upon a time, 'there lived the wonderful kingdom known as the Vivid Kingdom, there were the legendary Happy Paint Charms, the magical charms used to defend the kingdom from the Black Empire, and evil empire who would stop at nothing in order to erase all of the color from the universe and replace with with black and grey. One day, the Black Empire somehow got into the kingdom with the power of negativity! Oh no! The kingdom is in shambles, and a few of the Happy Paint Charms were stolen! The king of the kingdom entrusted the remaining six charms to Vivid, a princess-turned mascot, and traveled light years to Earth. Once she arrives, she receives a message from the king: to recruit the legendary Precure and save the kingdom and the Earth from the evil Black Empire! Characters 'Rani Pinkunawa- Cure Orchid '(ラニピンクナワ - キュアオーキッド ''Ranipinkunawa - kyua ōkiddo) Rani is a happy-go-lucky 14 year-old girl who just loves colors. She is also the top of her class, and is very good at gardening. In fact, she runs her own garden club! As Cure Orchid, she represents flowers and her color is wild orchid. Her catchphrase as Cure Orchid: !" Her finishing attack is Orchid Wind, and her Happy Paint Charm is the Happy Bloom Charm. ''Etsuko Jingo- Cure Marmalade (エツコジンゴ - キュアマーマレード ''Etsukojingo - kyuamāmarēdo) Etsuko is a bright and cheerful 14 year old girl who enjoys drawing. She also enjoys cooking and baking, especially cupcakes and omurice. She gives all her friends their own nicknames: *Rani (RaniRani) *Vivid (ViVi-Chan) As Cure Marmalade, she represents deserts and her theme color is golden orange. Her catchprase as Cure Maramalade: "'''The wild paint of infinite desserts! Cure Maramalade! (無限の甘いデザートの野生のペイント！キュアマーマレード! Mugen no amai dezāto no yasei no peinto! Kyua Marameido!)." Her finishing attack is Marmalade Swirl, and her Happy Paint Charm is the Happy Sweet Charm. Mika Gorumi- Cure Golden '(ミカゴールミ - キュアゴールデン ''Mikagōrumi - kyuagōruden) Mika is a shy second year middle school student. She likes drawing sketch fashion. She dreams of becoming a Top Model. Mika knows everything about star and Top Model. In fact, she likes helping out at her parents' Jewelry. As Cure Golden, she represents fashion and her theme color is Golden Pink. Her introduction phrase is . Her finishing attack is, and her Happy Paint Charm is the Happy Dress Charm. Shira Midoriko- Cure Forest '(シラミドリコ - キュアフォレスト ''Shiramidoriko - kyuaforesuto) Shira is a big fraidy cat who is actually afraid of over 90 things. Even though Rani and Etsuko try to help, it almost always never works. She although loves fairy tales and reading manga. As Cure Forest, she represents bravery and her theme color is lime green. Her introduction is " ". Her finisher is Forest Whirlwind, and her Happy Charm is the Happy Nature Charm. Mascots ''Vivid ' She is a puppy-like fairy that is colored the secondary colors (green, orange, and purple). She was originally the Princess of the kingdom, but, after the curse laid on the once-peaceful kingdom, she is now a mascot, and tries to help out the cures whenever she can. As a mascot, she ends her sentences with "-vivi". Villains Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Wild Paint Precure!